Mortal Kombat II: Tournament Edition
by KunioStar
Summary: What could have taken place during the second Mortal Kombat tournament. Mainly fight scenes but a few cut-scenes too. Please R&R!
1. Round 1

Mortal Kombat II: Tournament Edition by KunioStar  
  
Hi! This fic is one of those summarizings of one of the MK games. I've chosen MKII because it's my all-time favorite. There will be some cut- scenes in between the fights. I hope :) Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Outworld. A place of destruction and evil. Barren wastelands cover the whole earth and the soil is nothing but gravel. The water is an acidic acid, and the whole world smells like death and decay. The new tournament begins here...  
  
The participants are... Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Reptile, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Jax, Mileena, Baraka, Scorpion, Raiden. The winner of these 11 fighters will go on to face Shang Tsung, then Kintaro, then finally Shao Kahn. Since Liu Kang won MKI, he will not have to fight in the preliminaries. Let the Tournament Begin!  
  
PRELIMINARY ROUNDS  
  
1. Kitana VS Reptile  
  
2. Kung Lao VS Baraka  
  
3. Johnny Cage VS Sub-Zero  
  
4. Mileena VS Raiden  
  
5. Scorpion VS Jax  
  
Battle I: Kitana VS Reptile Stage: The Armory  
  
Both fighters enter the arena. Kitana looks confident as she performs a few kicks in her Daito-Ryu stance. Reptile stands motionless and faces Kitana. Shao Kahn bellows "FIGHT!" and the match begins.  
  
Kitana quickly does a front layout, flipping over Reptile's head. Before he can react, she delivers a hard roundhouse kick to his unprotected back. He is lifted off his feet and thrown to the ground, hard. Kitana presses her attack with a jumping flip kick to his face and hard kick to his stomach. Before her stomach kick can connect, however, Reptile grabs her leg and throws her away from him.  
  
Reptile takes off his mask and quickly spits some acid at Kitana. Kitana recognized the motion and quickly rolled to the side. She shifts into Ba Gua and charges at Reptile. She swipes at him with her right arm and he is lifted into the air. She then did a overhead kick that sent him crashing into the ground. He managed to recover and tried to attack with a swift punching combo, but Kitana merely chopped off his right hand with her fans. While he was howling in pain, Kahn's voice cried "FINISH HIM!".  
  
Extending her fan full length, she swiftly decapitated the dying reptilian.  
  
Winner: Kitana  
  
"Kitana has impressive fighting ability. She'll be a worthy adversary for Earth," said Raiden thoughtfully.  
  
"You're right. If we could persuade her to join our side..." began Kung Lao.  
  
"Kitana will join the side of the light before the end of this tournament. She'll find out what Kahn did to her parents and she will turn on him."  
  
Battle II: Kung Lao VS Baraka Stage: Acid Pool  
  
Kung Lao looks a bit intimidated by Baraka's appearance. Baraka is grinning evilly and is sheathing and unsheathing his sword blades. The match begins and Baraka takes the initiative by sending a spark aimed at Kung Lao's face. Kung Lao bends his neck, exposing his wide brimmed hat, and deflects the spark. Baraka is enraged by this and charges at Kung Lao, sword blades extended. Kung Lao merely side steps away from the mutant and kicks him in the back. Baraka stumbles but easilly recovers and catches Lao off guard with two hard punches in the jaw. Kung Lao bit his lip to stop from crying out and barely avoided a sword blade. He ducks low and does a sweep kick at Baraka and trips him to the ground.  
  
Baraka tries to get up but Kung Lao jumps high into the air and comes crashing down on the mutant's chest. The air rushes out of Baraka's lungs and he struggles to get up. Luckily for him, his flailing blade sliced a cut in Kung Lao's arm. Both warriors are in considerable pain. Baraka again charges at Kung Lao, this time prepared to kill him. He lets loose five different blade sparks and three of them hit Kung Lao with enough force to kill a tiger. Kung Lao is dazed, and cannot move. Baraka grins and prepares to deliver a final blow when Kung Lao comes out of his dizzy spell and throws his hat at Baraka. He screams in pain when the sharp edges cut into his stomach. "FINISH HIM!" yells Kahn and Kung Lao does a massive uppercut which sends Baraka into the caustic pool of death.  
  
Winner: Kung Lao  
  
Battle III: Johnny Cage VS Sub-Zero Stage: The Living Forest  
  
Cage smirks at Sub-Zero and taunts him. Sub-Zero remains motionless with a blank look on his face. When Shao Kahn yells "FIGHT!" Sub-Zero freezes Cage and crushes the ice with a roundhouse. Cage's body parts are encased in different shattered ice bits.  
  
Winner: Sub-Zero  
  
Kitana snuck into the library at midnight in Kahn's palace. If the rumors were true...she had to find out for herself. Gripping a lantern rather tightly, she explored the dusty room and finally pulled out a huge volume entitled Edenia. She opened the large book gingerly and sat down at a table. She opened it and began to read.  
  
"Edenia was once a place of beauty, until the last King and Queen were killed by the conqueror Shao Kahn. Kahn brainwashed the little princess Kitana and turned the realm into a barren wasteland. He married Queen Sindel but drove her mad and forced her to commit suicide. Kitana was to be cloned and raised as an assassin-"  
  
Footsteps interrupted Kitana's reading. She quickly put the book back in its shelf and hid herself in the shadows. The footsteps entered the room, stopped for a minute, then came out the same way.  
  
Battle IV: Mileena VS Raiden Stage: Kahn's Arena  
  
Raiden lunged at Mileena, his body perfectly horizontal. Mileena easily evaded the attack and kicked Raiden hard in the head. He got up and sent a bolt of lightning crashing down at her, but she teleported away and kicked him yet again in the collar bone. He growled and grabbed her, and started to course electricity throughout her body. She kicked him off her and threw her sai at him. One caught him square in the shoulder, and a trickle of blood ran down his monk outfit. He howled and pulled it out, and teleported behind Mileena. He grabbed her head and sent it crashing to his knee.  
  
Mileena screamed and felt blood trickle down her mask. She was getting frustrated. She knew she could win this match. She teleported once again but did not appear. Raiden looked confused and was walking around aimlessly when she appeared silently behind him and stuck both of her sais in his back. The inhuman scream could be heard for miles. Kahn yelled "FINISH HIM!" and she took out the sais from his back and stuck them in his neck.  
  
Winner: Mileena  
  
Battle V: Scorpion VS Jax Stage: The Fighting Temple  
  
Scorpion grinned when he saw his opponent. On the word "FIGHT!", he teleported away and reappeared, his fist crashing into Jax's back. He then threw his spear at Jax, cutting into his chest and dragged Jax over to him. He did a massive uppercut and sent Jax to his death. Jax's body remained on the spikes on the ceiling until the end of the tournament.  
  
Winner: Scorpion  
  
"Liu Kang! I need to talk to you!" yelled Kitana, as Liu Kang was walking out of the Training Dojo.  
  
"What is it, Kitana?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I found out about my past. I know what Kahn did to my parents. Please, let me join your side so I can defeat him for his crimes," she said.  
  
"Princess Kitana, we would be honored to have you join us," he bowed. Raiden teleported next to them.  
  
"Luckily, I'm immortal so your 'sister' didn't kill me. But I do have quite a headache," chuckled Raiden.  
  
"About Mileena, can she join us too?" asked Kitana.  
  
"I don't know. I think she is too loyal to the Kahn. But you never know," said Raiden.  
  
"Okay, thank you all."  
  
Unbeknowenst to them all, Mileena was watching them from the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I continue with round 2? Don't forget to Review! ~KunioStar 


	2. Round 2

Mortal Kombat II: Tournament Edition  
  
by KunioStar  
  
SEMIFINALS  
  
1. Kitana VS Scorpion  
  
2. Liu Kang VS Sub-Zero  
  
3. Kung Lao VS Mileena  
  
Battle I: Kitana VS Scorpion  
  
Stage: The Pit  
  
Scorpion laughed at Kitana before assuming his stance. This puny assassin would  
  
be no problem. When Kahn boomed, "FIGHT!", he instantly extended his arm and   
  
threw his potent harpoon. But years of experience in the field fighting   
  
numerous villains prepared Kitana well. She sidestepped, carefully avoiding the   
  
ledge of the fatal bridge, and sliced downward at the living projectile. She  
  
decapitated its head, rendering it useless. Scorpion yelled in rage and  
  
charged at her, unleashing a series of four high kicks. Kitana blocked the first  
  
three but was hit with the last. She was sent sprawling on the bridge. She  
  
rolled to the side to avoid being stomped on and leapt to her feet with a flying  
  
kick.   
  
Her foot jammed into the dead man's jaw and sent him crashing back to earth. She  
  
readjusted her mask before unsheathing her fans and throwing them both at the   
  
yellow ninja. One of them made a deep cut in his arm. He howled and struggled to  
  
get up. He took off his mask and started to spit fire at Kitana, trying to  
  
incinerate her before she even got close to him.   
  
Kitana had anticipated this, however, and using her own brand of magic, she  
  
jumped over the flames and zoomed at Scorpion, her right arm outstretched. She  
  
caught him right in the nose, and she was satisfied when she heard a definite  
  
crack. He tried to attack but she caught his foot and did a potent Ba Gua   
  
reversal that left him with a broken foot. He got up shakily, and Kahn yelled  
  
"FINISH HIM!" Kitana knew that it would be the right thing to end his suffering,  
  
so she ducked low and came up with an uppercut so fierce that he was knocked  
  
off the bridge and he landed to his death at the bottom of the gorge.  
  
Winner: Kitana  
  
"My lord, you had bade me to watch Kitana and see if her motives were true. She  
  
is not on your side, my lord. She is a spy now for Earth and is plotting   
  
against you. Give me the word and I shall dispatch of her."  
  
"You have done well, Mileena. But you shall not kill her yet. I want to see how  
  
far she makes it, and how foolish she is to stand up to me. When the time comes,  
  
you shall have her head."  
  
"Thank you, my lord."  
  
Battle II: Liu Kang VS Sub-Zero  
  
Stage: Wastelands  
  
Liu was confident. He knew it was his destiny to win this tournament and defend  
  
Earth Realm. He would do whatever it took to win. Sub-Zero was equally as  
  
confident. His freezing power would destroy Liu Kang and his puny fireballs.  
  
When the match started, Sub-Zero instantly froze Liu Kang and made him immobile.  
  
He followed up with a powerful uppercut that sent Liu up into the sky. Sub-Zero  
  
jumped up into the air and sent Liu Kang back down to earth with an overhead  
  
punch. Liu landed on his side and was injured badly. He got up and shot  
  
a combination of low-high-medium fireballs. Sub-Zero dodged one but got hit   
  
successively twice. He reeled back and Liu took the advantage to deliver a   
  
potent flying kick. Sub-Zero crashed on the floor and got up, only to be sent  
  
back down again with a bicycle kick. Bruise, battered, and beaten, Sub-Zero  
  
tried to muster his strength to send an ice blast, but Liu kicked him in the  
  
face hard. Sub-Zero tried to block out the pain, but Liu uppercutted him  
  
and he knew no more.  
  
Winner: Liu Kang  
  
Battle III: Kung Lao VS Mileena  
  
Mileena grinned behind her mask and pulled out both of her sais. If she could  
  
defeat a god, this idiotic monk would be no problem. She twirled them   
  
nonchalantly and narrowed her eyes to mere slits. Kung Lao stanced into his  
  
Shaolin Fist and readied himself for combat.  
  
Mileena swiftly teleported and reappeared above Kung Lao, sending her foot  
  
crashing into his belly. He collapsed and before he could get up his biceps were  
  
impaled by Mileena's sais. He screamed out loud and tried to concentrate, but  
  
he was loosing blood fast. He pulled them out of his arms painfully and before  
  
he could make any attack, he fainted from loss of blood.  
  
Liu rushed up to him.   
  
"Kung Lao? Are you okay?" But Kung Lao made no response. Raiden teleported next  
  
to them and said,  
  
"He'll be okay, let's get him patched up." Raiden and Liu supported Kung Lao as  
  
he was taken off the stage. Mileena was chuckling devilishly. Kitana walked up  
  
to Mileena and congratulated her.  
  
"Nice one. That was a clever trick you just did," said Kitana approvingly.  
  
"Thank you sister," said Mileena. Kitana was one heck of an actress.  
  
"I know you saw me talking to Liu Kang. I'm fooling him and Raiden. I just want   
  
you and Master Kahn to know that I am on your side." Mileena was shocked. How   
  
could she have known that she was watching them?!  
  
"Very well. But I am warning you, any false moves and I will show no mercy,"  
  
she said harshly.  
  
"I swear, nothing will happen."  
  
Current Survivors:  
  
Liu Kang, Kitana, Mileena.  
  
-End of Part 2- 


End file.
